A Courtship
by lacinda
Summary: A modern courtship between Agent Phil Coulson and Darcy Lewis. Rated M but it probalby doesn't go that high, mainly rated for language


A/N: Warning mention of past rape attmpt (not graphic).

Background Information

* * *

After Thor and Warriors three went back to Asgard the Bifrost bridge was destroyed.

Dr. Foster is looking for a way to create a portal to Asgard.

Jane Foster agrees to move to New York to SHIELD headquarters to work on her research (government funding).

Darcy wants to go with her. This is big and her Political Science degree doesn't seem that important any more. But she isn't a Science major, she doesn't get science. How could she really help Jane?

She's bummed out and heads back to her college.

* * *

Agent Coulson oversees Dr. Fosters move to New York. He notices Ms. Lewis was unhappy about going back to college and not continuing on with Dr. Foster. He is slightly impressed that she did not beg to go along when she had no real skill that would be useful.

* * *

Dr. Foster dives into her research. Her lab assistance and colleges our concerned that she isn't taking care of herself. Hardly sleeps or eats, her full concentration is focused on her research.

* * *

Story begins

* * *

Agent Coulson shows up in the coffee shop that Darcy is studying in.

"Ms. Lewis," said Coulson as he sits across from Darcy.

Darcy's shock is shown on her face. She never expected to see any person associated with SHEILD again. Hell, she hadn't heard from Jane since they parted in New Mexico.

Darcy takes of her headphones, "You didn't come all this way to steal my iPod again did you, Agent Coulson."

Coulson keeps a straight face, "No, I am here about Dr. Foster."

Darcy's face has always been expressive and this time is no difference. She frowns in concern, "I haven't heard from the Doc since New Mexico. What's wrong?"

Coulson thinks that Darcy is very perceptive, "Dr. Foster is not taking the time to take care of herself. Her full focus is on her research. Her colleges and I are concerned that she will burn out."

Darcy gave Coulson a small sad smile and sighs, "That's nothing unusual. You didn't think it was strange that I was getting 6 credit hours in a science internship when I suck at the topic." She took a sip of her coffee, "My advisor got me that gig because I'm good at whining, needling, and guilt tripping to get my way. I was there to keep Jane from killing her self. She's the typical absentminded, workaholic scientist. By the way, I didn't get my credit hours because I 'lost' (air quotes) Jane."

Coulson raised his left eyebrow. "My I ask what techniques you used to convince Dr. Foster to eat and sleep."

Darcy leaned back with a grin, "You may."

Coulson did not smile but Darcy could see a twinkle in his eye before he spoke. "What techniques did you use on Dr. Foster to convince her to eat and Sleep?"

Darcy moved her chair around the table until she was elbow to elbow to Agent Coulson. She saw him raise that eyebrow again. She made abet with herself to see how many times she could get him to do that.

She wrapped her arms around his right arm, looked up at his face with sad puppy eyes. And in her sadist wobbling voice said, "I'm hungry. Can't we please stop and eat. You promised we'd eat hours ago." She sniffed, and put her face on his arm, "You promised."

A waitress, stopped at the table, "You slave driver. Let the poor girl have some thing. What'd you want honey?"

Darcy looked up, "I want a cookie." She then looked at Coulson and bit her bottom lip. "But I left my wallet at my dorm.

Coulson looked from Darcy to the upset waitress. "Bring her a cookie I will pay."

As the waitress walked off Darcy let go of Coulson and grabbed her coffee from the other side of the table.

Coulson moved his chair were he could look Darcy in the face as he spoke, "I would prefer you explain your other techniques."

Darcy grinned, " Alright, the reason that worked with Jane was One: she didn't think I could cook and Two: as a college student I don't really have a lot of money. That and Jane's mother instincts are in over drive. She really wants a baby. Don't let on I told you that."

Coulson nodded his head.

The waitress brought Darcy her cookie and Coulson paid.

Once the waitress had left Darcy continued, "You can have the cookie if you want I'm not actually hungry. Sometimes I let myself get hungry where Jane could here my stomach rumble but that was when I was desperate to get her to eat. If she wasn't working on anything that would be damage I would put a plate of finger foods at her work station. She'd eat automatically most of the times."

Darcy took another sip of her coffee. "Getting her to sleep is a different story. I'm not a genius but I think Jane might be. Her brain just doesn't stop, ergo she doesn't sleep. If she hasn't slept in a couple of days, I switch her to decaf and limit her sugar intake. I start playing music that has slower and slower melodies until she starts yawning. Then I put her to bed."

Coulson has not touched the cookie, "Any other techniques."

Darcy frowned, "Not that you could use. I'm her friend so sometimes I could just talk her into sleeping or eating but that depends on her mood and what she's working on."

Coulson nodded, "Dr. Foster has not contacted you since New Mexico. Do you know why that might be?"

Darcy put her coffee cup down, "I've got a couple of ideas. The main one is out of sight out of mind. Jane is probable so focused that she just doesn't think about me."

"You finish your degree in December. What are your plans?" asked Coulson.

"Honestly, I don't know. My advisor was going to arrange an internship for me in D.C. but he's not really talking to me after I lost Jane, so I think that's out.," said Darcy.

Coulson asked if her family had any suggestions.

Darcy gave a short laugh, "Don't tell me you don't have that in your file on me. I don't have a family."

Coulson raised his right eyebrow. Darcy wondered if there was any significant to him raising his right eyebrow verses his left one.

"According to your file both of your parents are still alive as well as an older brother," replied Coulson.

Darcy grunted, "They're not my family. I don't remember if they disowned me or I disowned them but either way the result's the same."

"I see," said Coulson.

Darcy grinned, "No, you don't but I don't know you well enough to spill my heart out."

"Would you consider working for SHIELD?" Coulson asked.

Darcy was shocked and it showed on her face, "Why would SHIELD want me to work for them?"

"You have been taking martial arts since you were fives years of age. You participate in paintball tournaments and receive constant high scores. You do not have weapons training but you are already a good shot. You can be trained. You are perceptive. When confronted with someone you thought of as dangers you tazered them with out hesitation. You were able to handle being confronted with mythological beings. SHIELD does not generally deal in normal situations. You also are skilled in genius wrangling. Shall I go on?" said Coulson.

Darcy shook her head, "Would I be working with you?"

"Would that be a detriment to you joining SHIELD?" asked Coulson.

"Nope, just the opposite. If I knew I'd be working with you I'd sign on the doted line right now." replied Darcy.

Coulson raised his left eyebrow, "You would be working under me."

Darcy gave a shit eating grin, "Now that sounds like a plan. But you're going to have to by me more than a cookie."

Coulson kept a straight face, "Considering you would have received your degree in August if you received those 6 science credits, I will speak with your college and have them applied. Ms. Lewis shall I escort you to your dorm to pack? We have a plane to catch."

Darcy stood, "Tell me Agent Coulson, are you always such a fast worker."

Standing Coulson said, "I prefer to work slowly and methodically Ms. Lewis."

Grinning Darcy started walking to the door, "I'd love to see that or should I say be worked on."

Coulson stopped for a moment. What had he just taken on?

* * *

SHIELD headquarters was not what Darcy was expecting. It was a short squat building, with the name Pest Control Central on the front.

She turns to Coulson, "Real subtle, on the undercover name."

Coulson grunted, "It came with the building."

"And you couldn't change it or was that the reason this building was chosen?" asked Darcy.

Coulson decided not to answer.

"It was, wasn't it." said Darcy. "I don't know if that's cool or frightening."

As they entered the building, Darcy noticed that the front lobby really did look like a pest company. They walked straight to the elevator, Darcy carried her two bags with all of her worldly possessions. Coulson swiped a card once they were in the elevator and it started to go down.

Darcy looked at Coulson but he ignored her.

It stopped and they got off in a lobby with a desk and a guards man. They walked to the only door in the room. The guard scanned Coulson and her palm print. With two green lights, the door opened. It was another elevator.

They entered with Coulson saying, "brace your legs as if you are on a surf board and put the bags down."

Darcy threw the bags into a corner and braced herself.

The elevator went sideways to the right and then forward.

"Where is headquarters exactly and is there another entrance?" asked Darcy.

Coulson looked like he was riding a normal elevator. Darcy thought that was cool.

"There are many entrances and once you complete your training and receive your clearance then you will be told where headquarters is located."

Darcy grinned, "And here I thought you were going to tell me that headquarters was actually multiple locations. You know so that y'all don't keep all your eggs in one basket."

Coulson looked at her with a proud grin.

"Awesome," said Darcy.

* * *

When they got off the elevator some one took Darcy's bags and Coulson took her to medical.

Darcy received the most complete physical she could have ever imagine. In fact it went beyond imaginable.

When they were done, Coulson met her outside. "Coulson, please tell me I never have to do that again."

"You will get used to it."

She whimpered, "What's next?"

"Walk with me," said Coulson, "you will be assigned quarters in the training area. Your bags are in storage. Once you have completed training they will be returned to you. Your training will start today. Do as you instructors says and I will see you on the other side."

He left her in the gym with her first instructor.

* * *

Coulson did not see or speak with Darcy physically during her training. He did receive daily reports.

He had to explain himself to Director Fury on why he had recruited her and more specifically on her being assigned to not only to him personally but solitarily. It was highly unusually for an agent to only work for or with one other agent.

He was not entirely sure Fury believed the reasons he gave but Fury said he would not interfere, now that was completely unheard of.

Darcy completed her training in two months.

* * *

Darcy hadn't seen Coulson in two months. She was beginning to doubt her reasons for doing this. Not that she allowed herself to even think about why she really joined SHIELD. How likely was it really for her to work with Coulson? Something just drew herself to him. Ack, she wasn't going to think about that.

Then she saw him. Ok, this was so worth it.

* * *

He saw her standing there with that shit eating grin of hers. It made him want to smile back.

He gave her a tour of 'headquarters' as promised.

She thought it was awesome.

Then he showed her, her room which shared a bathroom with his. All she could think was Double awesome.

Coulson had difficulty keeping his face straight when she gave that shit eating grin again when she realized their rooms were joined by the bathroom.

He had to change the subject which had never actually been mentioned by either of them. He was not entirely sure it was not just in his own head.

He took her to see Dr. Foster.

* * *

When Darcy saw Jane all she could think of was that her training could have waited.

Coulson read her face, "She was not this bad when your training started."

"And you couldn't stop it?," asked Darcy.

"No, I have no control over training." said Coulson.

Darcy nodded and walked to Jane who looked like she needed a shower, food and sleep.

Jane was so glad to see Darcy that she was able to wrangle her into eating, showering and into bed in short order.

* * *

Coulson was standing in front of Jane's room as Darcy exited it. "So," said Darcy, "am I on Jane duty again?"

Coulson looked her in the eyes for several minutes before answering, "Only in regards to the fact that you are her friend, you are assigned directly and solitarily to me."

Coulson's heart eased when she gave that shit eating grin again.

* * *

Darcy didn't know what she was doing. From the way he said that she was assigned only to him made it sound like that wasn't how it was normally done. But she didn't care.

She learned in her training that fraternization was a case by case situation since SHIELD agents couldn't seem to hold relationships with people who weren't apart of SHIELD and people needed other people. So fraternization was actually encouraged.

She also learned that Coulson was a senior agent answerable only to Director Fury. That and there weren't even rumors of him dating after his wife divorced him five years ago.

It was amazing what top secret federal agents gossip about.

* * *

Darcy didn't have the best record when it came to dating.

In high school, she never went past the hand holding stage before she knew that the boy wasn't for her.

Her mom tried to tell her she was taking dating too seriously, to have fun. But what was dating if not to find the person you wanted to grow old with.

She new she was a romantic.

Then in her first semester of college her brothers best friend took her out. Darcy only went out with him because her mom wouldn't get off her back. And he tried to rape her.

Her parents thought she was afraid of sex and if she just did it she'd not be afraid anymore. When she found out her parents put him up to it was when she stopped talking to them.

That didn't stop her dating. She went out but never got past the kissing stage. Her brain kept telling her why would she want to sleep with a guy when she was already thinking of dumping them.

Why couldn't she find a guy that she could talk to and stay interested in longer than a few days.

Then she met Agent Coulson. Now she understood why someone would sleep with someone even though they didn't know if it would last.

She knew before if someone was aesthetically pleasing to the opposite sex. She could point out the hot guys and rate them but never before had a guy got her really hot and bothered.

And it had to be Coulson. Why would he want her?

But considering the trouble he went to, to get her to work for SHIELD and that she was only assigned to him made her think she had a shot.

She wanted more than a chance. She wanted assurance.

But she knew she wasn't going to get that. Well at least Coulson had two things going for him over the other guys she had dated. She knew she could talk to him, the plane ride proved that. And after two months with out seeing him she was still interested in him.

* * *

While Darcy had been training, Coulson made a trip to her home town. He had to know why she practically said her family was dead to her.

He had her brother picked up by the local police and placed in an interrogation room.

He could see that her brother was young and nervous and obviously confused through the two way mirror. He walked in and sat across from him. He placed a colored 8X10 of Darcy on the table and waited.

The boy picked up the photograph, "What are you doing with a picture of my sister?"

"Sister?," said Coulson, "according to Ms. Lewis she has no family. So how do you know Ms. Lewis?"

"I told you, she's my sister."

Coulson remained silent.

The boy stared at the photograph, emotions flickering on his face. "You've spoken to Darcy. Is she ok? I know she wont speak to our parents or me but I had nothing to do with their plan, nothing I tell you."

Coulson remained silent.

The boy began to squirm in his seat. "Brad had no right to even try what he did. I punched him, broke his nose when I found out. Could you tell Darcy that?"

"No," said Coulson, he had no intention for Darcy to know he had ever been here.

"Fine," said the boy who was clearly upset.

Coulson found it hard to believe that this was Darcy's older brother. This was a boy when Darcy was clearly a woman.

"My parents brow beat Darcy until she agreed to go out with Brad her freshman year. Mom thought Darcy was afraid of sex. So, if she went out with some one she knew and trusted and the sex was good then she wouldn't be afraid anymore and wouldn't be so picky in who she chose to date. Which was bullshit, you'd think they be happy Darcy wasn't jumping in bed with every Tom, Dick and Harry. I mean, Darcy's a romantic. She believes in love and marriage. Not that she's against people having sex if they want it." said the boy deflating and put his head down on the table.

Coulson blinked, it took only seventeen words to get the boy to spill his guts.

"I suggest that if you want to reconnect with your sister that you chose her over your mother. Mentioning this conversation, would not be to your benefit," said Coulson as he stood and walked out of the room. He left the photograph.

* * *

Darcy kept her eye on Jane. Her assistant reported to Darcy daily and with a bit of couching was better able to wrangle Jane into eating and sleeping.

Darcy spent the next few weeks learning to be Coulson's assistant. It was amazing what reports crossed his desk. She loved knowing what went on in SHIELD.

They hadn't gone out in the field yet but she knew that was because Coulson was busy trying to arrange the Avenger initiative.

Agents Romanov and Barton were part of it as well as Tony Stark. When Jane got the portal working, she knew SHIELD wanted to recruit Thor.

Not to mention they were in the process of defrosting Captain Rogers. Her job was Awesome.

* * *

The second week of Darcy working as his assistant he walked in on her in the shower.

It was an accident. He had yet to have his first cup of coffee.

The shower stall door was clear glass. He could not move, she would realize he was there or worse think he had walked in on purpose.

He breathed shallowly, trying to reign in his body's reaction to a naked young woman.

Then she turned from under the spray and looked directly at him.

She looked him up and down. Slowly she grinned. "I'll be done with the shower in a minute but I was going to shave my legs using the sink. Do you mind me doing that while you shower."

"Not at all," came out of his mouth with out consulting his brain. He watched her exit the shower and begin to towel off.

"All yours," said Darcy.

She stood there looking at him.

He knew she was not going to turn around. He dropped his pajama bottoms and walked into the shower.

He heard her giggle as she filled the sink and began to shave.

As he methodically showered he watched her shave while wrapped in a towel. She was not ogling him. But then he saw her looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He did not hide his grin.

* * *

Darcy was glad he walked in on her in the shower. Since then when they were alone he didn't hide his facial expressions as much.

Their conversations flowed more easily as well.

They ate every meal together. She liked this.

She also thought it was funny when they ate in the cafeteria that agents would run when Coulson frowned at them when they tried to sit next to her. Except for Agents Romanov and Barton, apparently they were immune.

Then Captain Rogers woke up.

* * *

When Darcy found out that Captain Rogers was awake, she insisted that she meet him.

Coulson was there when Rogers first met Darcy. He was not overly concerned with them meeting but he wanted to know if there was a spark when they did. Forewarned is forearmed.

He was correct not to worry, at least about Darcy being attracted to Rogers.

Darcy had brought Rogers art materials. This made them instant friends.

* * *

Agent Romanov cornered Darcy in the copy room. Darcy thought this was funny at first until she realized why Natasha had cornered her.

"Let me get this straight," said Darcy, "you think Coulson is perving after me and I should request a transfer."

Agent Romanov sighed, "Coulson is a good agent. He is also physically attracted to you and obviously possessive. Have you not realized that he does not allow other agents to become too close to you."

Darcy shook her head, "I have friends here at SHIELD. Coulson doesn't stop me from talking to anyone."

Natasha raised her left eyebrow, "He threatened to shoot anyone that tried to ask you out on a date or for sex."

Darcy squealed and hugged Natasha.

Natasha returned the hug, "this pleases you?"

"Yes!," shouted Darcy.

"Then I will not interfere further," said Natasha.

"Not even to give me advise?" asked Darcy.

Natasha asked, "What advise do you need?"

"Except for one attempted rape, I haven't gotten past kissing, "started Darcy.

"Rape?," interrupted Natasha.

Darcy nodded, "Coulson must have investigated because I haven't told him. Which makes him threatening to shoot someone even sweeter. You're the first person I've ever told."

"If Coulson knows you are inexperienced he will go slowly and teach you. This will not turn him away from you." said Natasha. She would speak to Coulson herself and find out the would be rapist name as well.

Darcy looked thoughtful, "but how do I change our relationship from UST coworkers to more."

"Arrange a dinner outside of 'headquarters' and take him to a nice hotel, he will get the hint," advised Natasha.

Darcy giggled, hugged Natasha one more time and then left the copy room to get back to work.

* * *

Coulson was cornered by Agent Romanov after leaving Director Fury's office.

She gave him a summary of her conversation with Darcy. She asked for the would be rapist name and threatened to shoot him if he broke Darcy's heart.

Coulson blinked, then he told her of his visit to Darcy's home town. "I did not get Brad's full name, but Darcy's brother has just moved to New York. Your visit to him would be useful. I do not believe Darcy is ready to talk to him. If you could evaluate him…"

"Of course," replied Agent Romanov.

* * *

Darcy told him she had arranged for them to go out for dinner.

"Agent Romanov told me of your conversation today," said Coulson.

Darcy took a deep breath, "You don't want to go to dinner?"

Coulson smiled and drew Darcy into his arms, "on the contrary I am looking forward to dinner and afterwards if you still wish but I think we should not go to a hotel. If we return to our quarters then we need not leave by 11 the next day."

Darcy gave him her shit eating grin and then kissed him.

* * *

Darcy laid across Phil's chest. Tonight was the first time she called him Phil. There were a lot of firsts tonight. She kissed his chest.

She liked this, not that the sex was bad but she liked being held. She felt safe, content , happy.

"What are you thinking?" asked Phil.

She grinned, "about how wonderful this is."

"Cuddling or sex?" said Phil as he drew circles on her back.

"Both," replied Darcy.

"Darcy, love," said Phil as he turned her face to look him in the eye.

Darcy couldn't help but smile. She changed her position until she was straddling. "You are so sweet. I liked the sex. I like being close to you. Orgasms are of the good. I've never had one before. I've tried but I could never bring my self off. But what you did with your tongue was mind blowing."

Phil laughed.

"And the rest of course," continued Darcy, "but I don't think I'd ever do it with anyone else. No one has ever gotten me all hot and bothered before, just you, looking at you, hearing your voice, touching you, being touched. I like it."

Phil kissed her deeply.

* * *

Hearing Darcy explain her attraction to him took his breath away.

He knew she was being completely honest with him and it settled something within him. That might make him a basterd but he was Darcy's Basterd, that was what mattered.

They kept their personal life private, that is until an Agent got out of hand.

* * *

After the Avengers had assembled for the first time and their first mission, Coulson was assigned their liaison which meant he had to move into the Avenger Mansion and his other duty's were shuffled around. Some where no longer under his purview others were delegated but still reported to him.

Of course he took Darcy with him, the only person not surprised by this was Agent Romanov.

Captain Rogers nearly had a conniption fit. "She's half your age, Coulson." shouted Rogers.

Coulson kept a straight face and remained silent.

"How dare you!," shouted Darcy, "I thought you were my friend, Captain 'I must be right' Rogers. If I want a boyfriend I can have one. If I intend to marry said boyfriend I will. Don't you dare go on about age Mr. 'I stare at Starks ass' Rogers. Talk about age difference, Ageist that's what your are. I bet you believe only kids can play with toys too."

Captain Rogers face was as red as a tomato, "I don't stare at Tony!"

Stark shook his head, "Steve that wasn't Darcy's point. My ass may be great, after all it distracted you from the main point. You can't control the heart, people love who they love."

Darcy through up her hands and walked out of the room. Coulson followed her. "Jarvis, could you please lead us to our quarters?" asked Coulson.

"Of course, Agent Coulson. And congratulations to you and Ms. Lewis on your engagement." replied Jarvis.

Darcy turned quickly to Coulson, "Phil?"

Coulson smiled as he kissed her, "I think you should get a plain band for my engagement ring. That way it wont interfere with my shooting."

Darcy hit him lightly on his chest, "Fine, but you have to tell me your ring size."

* * *

Coulson insisted that Captain Rogers escort Darcy to pick out the ring after Stark invited himself along.

When they returned Rogers fled to his room, Stark was smirking as he went down to his lab.

After Darcy kissed him, she gave him the ring. It was a plain surgical steel band.

"Phil, can we skip all the wedding planning and just get married?" asked Darcy.

Phil grinned, "You are perfect. Next week, by a justice of the peace?"

Darcy grinned in return, "Perfect.

* * *

They were married on a Wednesday with Agent Romanov and Stark as their witnesses. They were going to have Barton be the second witness but Stark invited himself along.

Darcy thought about inviting Jane but she and Thor were having problems and she didn't want to rub it in.

Phil gave Darcy a plain band as well with the inscription of an infinity symbol with their initials.

* * *

After their wedding, they were called into 'headquarters' to give a briefing on the Avenger progress.

All went well until they stopped to eat in the cafeteria.

While Phil went to get their food Darcy found a table. While she was waiting an Agent she had never seen before swaggered over and started hitting on her.

At first she tried to be polite turning him down, but he wasn't taking the hint.

Then he touched her on the shoulders promising a backrub just as Phil was walking back with their food.

Phil dropped the two trays as Darcy jumped up from her seat putting distance between her and the unwanted attention.

"Don't touch me!," shouted Darcy.

Phil grabbed the agent by the back of his neck and slammed him into the table shouting, "Touch my wife again, and it will be the last thing you do."

Director Fury bellowed, "Agent Coulson stand down!"

Coulson released the agent and moved over to Darcy pulling her into his arms.

Other agents surrounded the down man to see if he was alright.

Fury stalked over to the Coulson's. When he looked like he was going to yell in their faces Coulson growled at him.

Fury took a step back and looked at them. He cocked his head to the right. "Right, Memo to all agents: Don't touch the Coulson's on fear of death." He took one more look at them before stalking from the room.

Phil walked Darcy out of the room and did not let her go until they were back in their room in the avenger mansion and that was only to help her undress to take a shower.

Darcy cried, "He looked and acted just like Brad."

Phil held his wife as she wept.


End file.
